


Static Fire Red

by MoriartysToyBoy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartysToyBoy/pseuds/MoriartysToyBoy
Summary: Honestly I just use Jim as a vent tool I'm sorry. TW self harm, suicidalness etc





	Static Fire Red

_**Tick tick tick tick breath tick tick breath tick tick snore breath tick tick snore breath tick snore tick tock** _

Jim clenched his fist, the nails on his other hand scraping at the soft skin that stretched across the tendons, the dull ache grounding him. The nasal-y breath of Sebastian - who's head was on his shoulder - blew against his upper arm, only stopping when a small snore left the snipers mouth instead. All the lights were off, the room pitch black, yet everything was on fire.

_“He doesn't care anyway.” The voices whispered, “He's just pretending. No one cares. You should give up. End it all. Better off for everyone if you were gone.” Jim scratched harder, small specks of blood now under his nails. “There's knives downstairs. It would be easy. Cut straight through your leg like the chicken they diced for dinner.”_

Jim watched normal people all the time, for amusement mainly but sometimes to learn. Observing them, even Sherlock, they seemed to be helped in the bad times with someone at their side. Love and romance was most often coupled with sharing a bed with someone, cuddling until both parties fell unconscious. He thought maybe inviting Sebastian into his bed would help him sleep soundly for once, stem the droning tones of his internal voice. But the warm presence next to him just made everything louder.

_“KILL him. Come on. It would be so easyyy. There's a gun right there in that draw. Your hands. Wrap them around his throat come on. He loves you he wouldn't fight back. COME ON!”_

Sebastian's hand came to Jim's waist and the screaming became loud static, making the man as quickly as he could (whilst still being silent) leave the bed and almost drunkenly walk down the stairs. The sofa took his weight as he fell, hands coming to fist in his hair.

_“You're always going to be alone. We don't need him. He's freeloading. Didn't do anything to deserve this life. This nice house.All this money. You're broken. He's not. He'll never understand. We don't neeeeed him.”_

The blood from his hand trickled down his face, waking him from the whispering. Knees came up to his chest and he shook, eyes welling as he rocked back and forth.

**_Everything was red. Everything was static. Everything was on fire. And he couldn't do anything._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh life is shitty and I feel bad making Jim suffer too. But I relate to him.


End file.
